The Trophy Called Light
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: "They said that all the evil in the Smash World came from Subspace. But when the Smashers defeated Tabuu, and Subspace was destroyed, the good in the Smashers was infused into a small part of Subspace, creating a new being. It was a trophy called Light."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing my last story! This is a story with an OC of mine that I've been thinking about posting. Hopefully you'll like it! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, only the story idea.**

_"They said that all the evil in the Smash World came from Subspace. But when the Smashers defeated Tabuu, and Subspace was destroyed, the good in the Smashers was infused into a small part of Subspace, creating a new being. It was a trophy called Light."_

_**It's been three years since the Smashers defeated Tabuu. They are all living in the Smash Mansion, with portals they can use to visit home, all universes included. It is peaceful now. **_**_(This story will include Smashers from both SSBM and SSBB.)_**

"Do we _have _to go?"

"Shut up! We could be doing worse things!"

"I think this is going to be really cool! I mean, this doesn't happen every night, you know."

"But I don't even _like_ astrology!"

"_I'm _surprised you even _know_ what astrology is!"

The Smashers were all filing out of the Smash Mansion on a clear, crisp, cool night. Master Hand had told them all that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, and he wanted them all to see it. He claimed it was from an unknown universe, and that it only came around every 750 years. He further said that the meteors contained some essence of that unknown universe. Most Smashers thought he was only joking, but some semi-believed him. Nonetheless, some of the Smashers (like Wolf and Bowser) weren't interested in seeing this phenomenon. Others (like Pikachu and Princess Peach) were rather curious as to how it would turn out.

By this time, the Smashers were all sitting outside on the well-cared-for front lawn of the Smash Mansion. The sun had already set, and there was a sprinkle of stars across the sky. With not too many trees in the lawn, it was quite a fair view.

Master Hand said in a telepathic voice (causing many of the Smashers to jump), "The meteor shower will begin at any moment now. Watch the skies." The Smashers nodded and stared up at the vast, unending darkness pinpointed with light.

After about 25 seconds, the first meteor streaked across the sky. It left a sparkling tail in its wake. There was a stir of excitement among many. A few seconds later, several more meteors raced through the darkness. Soon, there were meteors all across the sky. Many Smashers "oooh"ed and "aaah"ed at the sight. "Space rain!" Yoshi squealed. (This earned him a whomp over the head from King Dedede's hammer.) Even the villains had to grudgingly admit to themselves that this was pretty cool.

Just then, an abnormally large meteor zoomed across the sky, faster than any of the meteors before it, and closer to them than a few of the Smashers would have liked it to be. It landed in the woods just outside of the gates to the Mansion with a titanic boom. Sonic jumped to his feet. "Come on! Let's go see what happened!" He raced off in the direction of the meteor. Many others, not wanting to be left behind, started after Sonic, dragging their unwilling friends along and shouting, "Hey! Wait up, Sonic!"

Eventually, the Smashers made it to the landing site of the meteor. There were smoldering little chunks of meteor everywhere, and many of the Smashers could be seen stashing away the pieces. Master Hand came onto the scene, holding a huge orb of light, just right for night vision. This revealed a mound of meteorite pieces. Pit dashed over and started to move them around. He had only moved two stones when, suddenly, the light that Master Hand was holding went out. There was a general outcry of "HEY! TURN THE LIGHT BACK ON!" Master Hand shouted out loud, "I DIDN'T TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" This caused the Smashers to promptly shut up for a few seconds, but then they started murmuring amongst themselves, complaining about the lack of light. After a few minutes, Master Hand snapped his fingers and soft, glowing spheres of light appeared, hovering in midair. This was met by an approving murmur.

Meanwhile, Lucario made his way over to Pit, who was trying to remove yet another space stone. His paws glowed with his aura power, the color being a cerulean hue. He chuckled softly as the angel pulled and pulled at the stone, to no avail. Sneaking up behind him, Lucario whispered in Pit's ear in his darkest, creepiest, lowest voice, "Need some help with that?"

The effect was just as he had hoped; Pit gave an effeminate yelp and nearly slapped the jackal in the face as he jumped, twisting in the air to face Lucario. The said Pokémon flung his head back and laughed (despite almost being slapped), while Pit crossed his arms and frowned. "You didn't _have_ to do that, you know!" He complained, pouting a little.

"Heh, couldn't resist, pal." Lucario chuckled as another laugh rumbled up from inside his chest.

Pit just frowned again, although this time he was doing it to fight down a smile. He said, "Well, are you going to help me with this space rock or not?"

Lucario managed to tie down his laughter to a certain degree, and replied, "Of course. Alright, on three, push the rock. One, two… Three!"

The duo shoved the rock hard. It tumbled from off the pile, and suddenly, a great pulse of light rushed out from the pile of space rubble, expelling the remaining rocks. Lucario used Extremespeed, grabbing Pit and dodging the debris. There was a collective gasp from the Smashers. Pit got up, helping Lucario to his feet and thanking him heartily for saving him. The two Smashers looked back at where the pile of rubble used to be—and almost fell over in shock. There, on its signature stand, was a Trophy.

The Trophy was a little sphere of light, enveloping the whole vicinity in a soft, gentle glow. This had attracted the attention of all the other Smashers by now, and the crowded together in a circle so they could see. Master Hand hovered nearby.

"A Trophy! But how?" King Dedede gawked.

"I'd bet you anything that it came in the meteor," Falco said smugly, nudging Fox. The said humanoid just rolled his eyes.

"Such a pretty Trophy!" the Ice Climbers exclaimed softly.

"Space treasure!" Yoshi squealed. (Again, Dedede felt compelled to whallop Yoshi over the head with his mallet.)

Pit was mesmerized by the trophy. He couldn't stop staring at its rays of light. It gave him a comforting feeling, like everything was right with the world. "Lucario… This is the most fascinating Trophy I've ever seen!"

"Hmm, fascinating indeed, I've never seen a Trophy like this before. Do you think Master Hand knew that this was going to happen?"

"Heck, don't ask me."

Lucario looked at his friend, whose eyes looked like they were drowning in the light of the Trophy. Slightly amused, he shook the angel, who jumped slightly. "Hey, you alright there? You looked… I don't know… hypnotized by that light," Lucario said, laughing softly.

"It's just... it's so..." Pit was at a loss for words, which worried Lucario.

"Um, Pit... Are you okay?"

"Ah... I want to restore it..."

Just then, Master Hand broke through the circle of Smashers and said, "Please back up from the Trophy, I have this under control." The Smashers backed up grudgingly, all but Pit and Lucario. Pit had a dreamy look in his eye. Lucario was whispering in his ear, looking back occasionally to Master Hand.

"Pit, Lucario, please back away. You don't even know what that Trophy is." Master Hand said gently.

Pit looked highly upset. "Let me restore it!" He cried, trying to place his hand on the Trophy. Lucario draped his arm around Pit's shoulders and murmured, "Just let Master Hand take care of this. He's the one who could take care of something if this Trophy turns out to be a bad one."

Pit squirmed and whispered back fiercely, "It's not a bad Trophy! It's not bad now, and it won't ever be!" He squirmed some more, trying to wriggle out of Lucario's hold.

"Listen! You don't know if what you said is true or not! Let Master Hand take care of this!" The Aura Pokémon hissed, holding Pit with an iron grip. After a few more moments of struggling, the angel gave up and allowed Lucario to gently lead him back into the circle of Smashers that surrounded the Trophy. The other Smashers swapped looks, wondering why Pit had all of a sudden wanted to restore that trophy so much. It wasn't like him to do such a thing. But that concern vanished as Master Hand approached the Trophy.

Ever so gently, he pressed his index finger to the base of the Trophy. The Smashers waited with bated breath as the base of the Trophy began to shine.

**What will happen next? All will be revealed in the next chapter (never fear!). Please review and let me know what you thought of it; your thoughts and critique mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! What happens when the Trophy is restored? You're about to find out! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, only the story idea.**

_**Recap: The Smashers watch a meteor shower. Pit and Lucario uncovered a Trophy that came from a meteor. The said angel felt compelled to restore it, but Master Hand restored it instead.**_

**Pit's POV**

I see Master Hand put his index finger on the base of the Trophy. I hear all the other Smashers gasp around me. The light that the Trophy emits is so bright and blinding that I have to take my hand away and shield my eyes, or else go blind. When I take my hands away, I see a girl standing where the Trophy once was. She's about my height, with large, dark eyes and silvery hair with black streaks in it. She's clothed in this misty, shimmery kind of essence—it's kind of hard to explain…this fabric is almost see-through. I see her figure, but that's all. Like a figure in the fog. Quite a slim, good-looking figure, now that I think about it…_whoa, Pit, get a grip on yourself_. Someone in the group of Smashers gives a loud whistle. I reel myself in, feeling a blush rising on my cheeks. I pray that Lucario won't notice.

**Third Person POV**

The Smashers stared at the girl that the Trophy had become. And the girl stared right back. She blinked, surveying the circle of Smashers. Then, slowly, she raised a finger and pointed at Link. "You…you're Link, aren't you?" She spoke softly, looking a bit unsure of herself.

Link's jaw dropped. "...Yes, I'm Link." He turned to Zelda. "This beautiful princess next to me is—"

"Zelda." The girl finished his sentence for him. She spun around, pointing at Sheik. "You're Sheik!"

"Why, yes, that's me," Sheik said softly.

"And you're Pichu!"

"Pi Pichu!"

The girl's expression lit up as she pointed one by one to the Smashers and named them. Lastly, she pointed at Pit. "Is your name Pit?"

The angel nodded. "What's your name?" He asked gently.

"My name?" The girl stared Pit straight in the eye and said, "My name is Lightshadow."

Pit smiled and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lightshadow."

The other Smashers quickly followed in Pit's lead and greeted Lightshadow, shaking her hand and smiling. The crowd around her parted to let Master Hand through. "Hello, Lightshadow," he spoke telepathically. "My name is—"

"Master Hand," Lightshadow finished his sentence. She blushed, realizing that she had just interrupted a very powerful being. "S-so sorry, Master Hand," she whispered, lowering her gaze.

"It's quite alright, think nothing of it," said Master Hand. "Now, would you like to come back to the Smash Mansion with the other Smashers? I'm sure they would all like to introduce you to their home."

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much!" Lightshadow exclaimed gleefully.

"Alright, everyone, prepare for teleportation! Hold still!" Master Hand boomed. All the Smashers froze on the spot as they were teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

**Lightshadow's POV**

I blink, and I see we have all arrived in a large, spacious room. The ceiling is a huge dome, made of glass and shards of crystal. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. The other Smashers around me are milling around, chatting in small groups, probably about me. I notice that my former outfit has changed into a white shirt with black sparkles on the front and back. I have on pants that flare out at the knee that are black, with rhinestones spiraling around my legs from the pockets. I have a necklace with an infinity symbol as the pendant. The pendant is white on one end, but fades to black on the other end. I have on a pair of lightweight boots that stop just above my ankles. They're white with black laces. I look around nervously and run a hand through my long, silvery hair.

Just then, I notice a Smasher approach me. She's clad almost head to toe in shades of black, grey, and white. Of course; she's Sheik.

"Hi, I'm Sheik," she says, extending her hand, which I shake. "Master Hand gave me the task of showing you around the Mansion. And," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "if you ask me, he picked the right person. I can show you where you can actually get a bit of privacy when you want it."

I smile and reply, "Thanks, Sheik. Although, considering the size of this room alone, I don't know if privacy will be much of a problem!"

"Oh, trust me, you'll want to know this," Sheik scowls. "You'd be surprised at what we Smashers do." She gestures with her hand at Samus, who is currently in her Zero Suit. Captain Falcon, the big, tall racer, is advancing towards her with a suggestive look in his eyes. He pins her to the wall and leans in. I look away, expecting to be mentally scarred, but I hear a _THWACK _and a high-pitched scream. I turn back around and see Samus do a graceful vault over the egotistic racer, who is now on the floor, clutching at his groin and groaning in pain. _Heh, best not to mess with her, all you perverts,_ I think to myself, grinning.

Sheik rolls her eyes and says, "Bet he'll think twice before doing that again. Come on, Lightshadow, I'll show you to your room." As we walk out, Sheik kicks Captain Falcon in the ribs and mutters, "Very smooth, Captain Failure." I shake my head as I follow her out of the room and up a glass spiral staircase. As we walk, she explains, "There are 15 floors in the Smash Mansion. The first through fifth floors are common ground. The main lobby, in which we were just in, and the auditorium are on the first floor. The lobby has a door off to the side that leads to the Room of Portals. The Arcade and the cafeteria are on the second floor. The Training Center and Brawl Center are on the third floor. Dr. Mario's office is on the fourth floor, along with several lounges. The fifth floor has four lounges and a computer lab. The sixth floor marks the start of the location of our rooms, except for the 14th and 15th floor. The 14th floor has absolutely nothing on it; it's generally known as the forgotten floor. Just between you and me, though, Lucario has a tendency to meditate up there. And I know Solid Snake can occasionally visit that floor. But anyway, the 15th floor is Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office. Actually, it's more of Master Hand's office, because Crazy…well, his name says it all.

"We have a massive front lawn with two gardens which are cared for by Primids; a bunch of them work here at the Mansion. We just call them the workers. The backyard is even bigger than the front yard. It has the pool, which of course is heated when need be, tennis courts, running track, and garage, for those with vehicles like Wario and Captain Falcon. I believe that Bowser's Koopa Clown car is in there getting repaired, along with King Dedede's hovercraft. There's a huge dirt yard behind the garage, where Star Fox guys keep their tanks. Meta Knight's ship is out there, too."

Sheik gets off of the stairs at the ninth floor and says, "My room is on this floor…I think yours is somewhere around here…" She walks to her room, which is the third to the right, and looks around. "Ah." She goes down two more doors and says, "This is your room. Now, on this floor, from left to right, are your, Took Link's, my, Nana and Popo's, and Marth's rooms. My friends Pit and Lucario's rooms are on the tenth floor. Want to drop by and see how they're doing? I'm sure they'd like to get to know you better."

I blink a few times, taking it all in. "Uh…sure," I blink again. Sheik gives a low chuckle, observing my expression.

"Had me baffled the first day too," she said, a pensive expression coming into her eyes. "Those were the good old days…"

"Well," I say, breaking the silence after a few moments, "thanks for showing me around, Sheik."

"No problem," she says.

**Third person POV**

Lucario was walking up the stairs, en route to his room. As he passed the ninth floor, he saw Lightshadow, the girl from the Trophy, talking to Sheik. Lightshadow's back was turned to him. A devilishly mischievous idea formed in his head. He crept onto the ninth floor, his feet making no noise on the carpeted floor, towards Lightshadow. By this time, Sheik had seen him, but hadn't said anything, her eyes giving him expressions that were in between a warning and amusement. Lucario hesitated for a moment, realizing that this was a new girl who had only been at the Mansion for a few hours. But he figured it was all in good fun, and besides, this was what happened a lot at the Mansion. So, he, all in one swift motion, put both paws on her shoulders, flared his aura, and whispered in a low, creepy, dark tone, "BOO."

The effect was tremendous; Lightshadow shrieked and slapped Lucario in the face, and, for good measure, fired off a series of light spheres that were imbued with darkness. They ricocheted all over the ninth floor before combusting near Lucario.

The Aura Pokémon rubbed his sore cheek and examined the scorch marks and soot on his body. "Huh, maybe I should give up that shenanigan…"

Lightshadow blinked. She stared at Lucario, and then looked around for Sheik, who had dug her fighting needles into the wall and was clinging there near the ceiling. Her ninja hood concealed a rare grin. She came down gracefully.

Then Light looked again at Lucario, and a scarlet blush crept over her cheeks. She mumbled, "S-sorry, Lucario, I freaked out and went to fighting instinct—"

"Look," mumbled Lucario, who was also blushing slightly (it was hard to tell because of his blue fur, though), "I guess I shouldn't do that to new people in the Smash Mansion… I wasn't hurt by your attacks, except for the slap…" he patted her shoulder awkwardly. She looked away, being more than a bit embarrassed (not to mention guilty).

"Come on! Don't get so upset at yourself," Sheik said, albeit a little impatiently. "Look, the thing that you've got to understand at the Smash Mansion is that we're fighters, for the love of the Triforce! We don't get hurt very easily, and we argue and beat each other up for the fun of it! Now, don't get me wrong, you probably don't want to go around just starting fights. But still, you've got to live like a Smasher!"

Lucario nodded in agreement. Lightshadow gave a small smile and said, "Roger that."

"That's the spirit," said Sheik, putting a hand on Light's other shoulder. "Now let's go find Pit, I'm sure—"

"Someone say my name?" The said angel raced down the stairs and came over to the group. "Hi there, Lightshadow," he said, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He hoped that Lucario wouldn't pick up on his emotions. "How's it going?"

Lightshadow, who was completely oblivious to Pit's state of mind, said cheerfully, "Oh, well, Sheik just showed me my room. I was hoping that we could all go to the Arcade, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you about the Romp Room," Sheik put in. Pit and Lucario shook their heads and smiled, as if they were remembering good times.

"What's the Romp Room?" Lightshadow asked curiously.

"You'll see," the three Smashers said simultaneously. Light looked at them, curiosity and amusement sparking in her eyes. Her gaze lingered on Pit for a fraction of a second longer than the others before she turned around and said, "Well, don't keep me waiting—let's hurry to the Arcade! Last one there is the lowest on the tier list!" And with a joyful laugh, she hurled herself at the stairs and slid down the railing.

Pit hollered, "_HEY! _How do you know about the tier lists!?" and took off after her. Sheik twirled and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Lucario used Extremespeed to haul butt down the stairs.

Lightshadow and Pit had so much momentum behind them that when the stair rail ended, they were unable to stop and tumbled off onto the floor. After sliding to a stop, Lightshadow realized that Pit was on top of her. The same fact seemed to have struck Pit, who was blushing. She blinked when she felt herself doing the same.

Then Pit seemed to remember his manners, and scrambled up off of her. He offered her a hand, which she took. Pit looked at the ground and mumbled, "Sorry about that, Light, I, uh—"

"It's ok…wait, _LIGHT? _What's with the nickname?"

"Yes, Pit, what's with the abbreviation?"

Sheik and Lucario had come down the stairs and were standing there with highly amused expressions. It was Lucario that had spoken.

The poor angel was blushing like crazy as he tried to explain himself, "Uh, well, it was an accident, if you don't like the name I could just stick to—"

He was cut off by Lucario's roar of laughter and Sheik's low chuckle. Lightshadow was laughing good-naturedly as she said, "That's ok, Pit, you can call me Light if you like! I don't mind."

Pit scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Ok… so, um, what do you say we show…Light… the Arcade and the Romp Room?" Lightshadow nodded enthusiastically and said, "Lead the way!"

Just then, Sheik facepalmed and said, "You all do know that we passed the Arcade, right? We're on the first floor; the Arcade is on the second floor!" There was a simultaneous groan from everyone.

"Well, no time to lose; let's go!" exclaimed Pit. He flew up to the second floor. Lightshadow summoned two blazing lights from her fists and shot up. Lucario and Sheik used their awesome powers of speed to the utmost advantage and made it to the second floor in two and a half seconds flat.

The foursome walked past the cafeteria and made their way to the Arcade's double doors. Lightshadow pushed the doors open and walked inside. There were dozens of flat screen TVs, gaming consoles, and huge, puffy beanbags (the latter of which littered the floor). Most of the Smashers were in here, watching movies and playing on the Wiis that were hooked up to the TVs. There was a heated game of _Mario Kart Wii_ going on between Sonic, Marth, Lucas, and Popo. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Red's Pokémon were watching a movie. Squirtle had dozed off, and Charizard was inching his tail dangerously close to the said water Pokémon's nose. Off to the left side of the double doors was a food and drink bar, where Ike and Roy were having a Sprite drinking contest. There were cans littering the floor, and the worker Primid that was tending to the bar was looking extremely annoyed. Toon Link was filming the whole scene, thoroughly amused at the whole prospect.

Off to the side of the bar, there was a door with the words "Gaming Closet" written on paper and taped to the door in a very sloppy manner. Sheik led the way over to the door and opened it, letting the other three file in before shutting the door behind her. They fumbled around for the light switch, the turning on of which showed shelves lined with extra Wii consoles, hand-held video game devices, double and triple A batteries, and more.

Lightshadow was slightly confused. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "So where exactly is this Romp Room supposed to be?" She was more than a bit uncomfortable; Lucario's foot was preventing her from putting her right foot down, compelling her to stand only on the other. If she fell, it would be right on top of Pit…and she didn't want a recap of that scenario.

Sheik banged on one of the shelves, which flopped down like a trapdoor. This triggered the two shelves below it to fall in the same manner. Lightshadow realized that the consoles and devices on those shelves were fake ones just glued on to blend in. Sheik then pressed the A button on a real Wii remote that could have been a door handle, and the wall behind the shelves melted away to reveal the Romp Room.

Everyone clambered out of the cramped closet and stretched in the spacious room. There were three TVs, dozens upon dozens of beanbags, and four plushy couches. Lucario sighed, "This is a nice place to get away from the madness of the Mansion one in a while. We Smashers also have group meetings here without the Hands knowing…most of the time.

"This was where we infamously beat up Crazy Hand for annoying us incessantly. We barely had a moment of peace that day, so we decided to get some revenge! And, if I may say, _I_ was the one who came up with most of the plan," Lucario added with a smirk. Sheik just rolled her eyes. Pit shook his head.

There was no one else in the room except the four of them at the moment, making it seem very quiet and peaceful. That is, until Link and Zelda stumbled into the room. They were engaged in quite the heated make out session. Sheik, Lucario, Pit, and Lightshadow looked around awkwardly, not quite knowing what they should do.

Sheik sighed. "OhfortheloveoftheTriforce…" That was the last thing that Lucario, Pit, and Lightshadow heard before they vanished on the spot.

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Your critique is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, all! Thank you so much for your thoughts and comments on the previous chapter! Now, without further ado, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, only the story idea.**

_**Recap: Sheik toured Lightshadow around the Smash Mansion. They met up with Pit and Lucario and visited the Arcade and Romp Room.**_

Lightshadow blinked. She looked at Pit, Lucario and Sheik. "What was _that _all about?"

Sheik replied, "I teleported us out of the Romp Room and into the cafeteria. Hard to do, but I've been practicing. Lucario helped me some, once he realized what was going on. Still, I would have done anything to get out of _that _scene." And with that, she sank into the nearest chair and put her head on the table. The aforementioned aura Pokémon went off to grab a glass of water for her from a nearby refreshment bar.

Pit looked at a clock on the wall. "You guys, it's eight o'clock in the morning! Anyone feel like eating breakfast? ...Because I sure don't." And with that, the said angel collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

Lucario came back with the water and facepalmed. He saw Pit sleeping eagle-spread on the floor. Sheik was asleep with her head on the table, and Lightshadow was sitting on the floor against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were drawn up to her chest. She was sleeping with her head on her knees. Lucario just shook his head and sighed, smiling slightly. Then, without further ado, he headed back to the stairs and started up to his room.

**_Lightshadow's POV, in her dreams…_**

_I see myself standing in a dark, purple and black void; it's like I'm watching a movie of me. I am all alone. My back is turned to, well, me. Then a being materializes out of nowhere. I know his name—it's Tabuu, the ruler of Subspace. He raises his hand above and produces a sphere of darkness. It has a core of Subspace. Tabuu lowers his hand, with the sphere of Subspace darkness still there. He points at the me in front of him. I nod simply and turn around. I (the one watching all of this) gasp; my eyes have Subspace darkness in them, and my face is twisted into a cruel smirk. How horrible to see myself like this…_

"Light…Light! Lightshadow, wake up!"

I gasp and sit up. It's Pit, shaking me awake and saying my name. "Uhh…" I stand up and stretch. I don't really remember my dream... it was something about Subspace, I think... "Good afternoon, Pit." I say with a soft smile.

"Good afternoon! What do you say we be the first ones to get our lunch, since we're right here at the cafeteria? I know Lucario's up in his room, but I dunno where Sheik is. She was gone when I woke up."

"Huh…" I blink the last traces of sleep out of my eyes. "Sounds like a plan to me! Then we can look for the others."

"Great! Last one to the table with their food is lowest on the tier list!" Pit exclaimed as he sped off.

"Hey! That's _my _line!" I complain as I hurry to catch up to him.

**Third person POV**

A few minutes later, Pit and Lightshadow were both munching on cold-cut deli sandwiches (their race had been a tie). As they ate, they struck up a friendly conversation that included the behaviors of the Smash Mansion's residents and Brawls. The latter topic had piqued Lightshadow's interests, and she had persuaded Pit and Lucario (said aura Pokémon had come in the middle of their lunch with a plate of Oran berries and a peach) to show her the training facilities and that of the like.

When the trio finished their lunch, they walked up to the third floor where the Training Center was. It was here that they found Sheik. She had just reduced a Sandbag to a pile of dust when she saw them. "Hello, you all. Just doing some light training."

Lightshadow raised an eyebrow at Pit, who shrugged as if to say, _"She's right; this is nothing."_

"Right," Lucario began. "This part of the Training Center is only for light training, for example, if you want to increase one of your moves' power or if you're just plain bored. Now, if you head through this door (at this point Lucario opened the said door) you will find yourself in the Multi-Man Brawl Control room. We just call it the Control room. This is where you set the type of training you want."

There were little computers all around the room. They were at a home screen that listed the types of Multi-Man Brawls one could have. The options were 10-Man Brawl, 100-Man Brawl, 3-Minute Brawl, 15-Minute Brawl, Endless Brawl, and Cruel Brawl.

"Wow," exclaimed Lightshadow softly, "this is amazing! I want to try!" With that, she eagerly pressed the 10-man Brawl option. A column of light materialized in the center of the room.

Lucario called out, "Wait, Lightshadow!"_ You're not a Smasher yet!_ "Don't-"

But it was too late. She had run to the column of light and stepped inside. The light disappeared, and so had she.

**Lightshadow's POV**

When I open my eyes, I am on a very basic stage, with two platforms suspended on air on the left and right sides of the stage at equal height. There is another platform also suspended in the air, but it's higher than the other two and located in the middle of the stage. I look off the edge of the stage and I see no end to the abyss of space below me. I do, however, see a thin, wavering horizontal line about five meters or so from the bottom of the stage. I look up and I see another line far above my head. There are also lines like this on the far ends of the stage.

All of a sudden, a red being materializes out of the blue. It has a white core as its head. That's when I realize it's rearing back to punch. I hastily dodge and throw a punch imbued with darkness. It hits its mark and the enemy goes flying past the line on the right side of the stage. _Wow, that was easy! _I think to myself.

Three more enemies appear. One is short and green, with another one of those white cores in the center of its body. The second one is taller and blue (and also has a white core). The third one is a golden-yellow and has its white core as its face. I jump up in the air and come down on them with a sharp kick, with sparks flying out of my feet. The green and blue creatures are flung to either side of the stage, past the boundaries. The creature dodges and punches me. I fall to the ground. It wasn't a very damaging hit, but it's enough to make me mad. I get up quickly and fire off a series of light spheres imbued with dark. The robotic enemy falls past the bottom boundary. I taunt it, holding out my arms to the sides, producing a shadow-light sphere in each hand, and flaring them dramatically. I tilt my head skyward and let the wind run through my hair.

Six enemy-robots and another taunt later (I had fought two more of each kind; blue, red, yellow, and green), a white light engulfed me and I disappeared off the stage. Next thing I knew, I was back in the Control room. Lucario, Pit, and Sheik were there waiting for me.

**Third Person POV**

Lightshadow looked at the three Smashers expectantly. "Okay, could someone please tell me what, or who, I just fought?"

Lucario spoke up. "Those enemies whom you were fighting were called Alloys. There are four kinds. I also noted some of the attacks you used. They were…intriguing. I think if you were to go to the Training Control room, you could develop all of your attacks and make them stronger."

"Hmm," Lightshadow thought out loud, "I used Dark Punch, Spark Kick, and Shadowlight Sphere. There was that time I flew with the light out of my hands… that was Light Rocket. I believe I used Shadowlight Sphere on you, Lucario," she said the last part teasingly. Said Pokémon shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Lightshadow, that wasn't that bad for your first time in a Multi-Man Brawl. Mind you, those Alloys are pretty easy to KO. Most newcomers just panic and such, but you stayed calm even though you didn't know what you were up against. I like that in a Smasher." Sheik noted.

"Thanks…wait, I'm a _SMASHER_?" Lightshadow exclaimed.

"Erm... not yet. Master Hand still has to do... things." Sheik trailed off, the process of making a Smasher unknown even to her. "Still, you're a pretty good fighter with lots of potential. You've already made friends here at the Mansion. I don't see why he wouldn't make you a Smasher.

"Yes!" Lightshadow spun around and posed, making a victory sign. "I'll stay here and forever dominate the tier list!"

"Not so fast," the other three Smashers said simultaneously. Lightshadow began to laugh, and Lucario, Pit, and Sheik swapped amused glances.

"Oh, by the way, Lightshadow," Sheik added as the thought struck her, "Master Hand's going to give you a weapon to fight with. Most of us who came have weapons from our own world, but he wasn't sure exactly where you came from, so—"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," said Lightshadow cheerfully, "I have the powers of light and darkness, and so I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked, a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure."

"Ok, well, dinner's going to start in about half an hour. I suggest we all go back to our rooms, freshen up, and meet back at the cafeteria? We can sit together at a table." Pit suggested.

The other three Smashers agreed on this plan and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, on the top floor of the Smash Mansion…

Master Hand was floating back and forth across his office. The topic on his mind was the newcomer, Lightshadow. "How did she know the Smashers' names? How did she get here, and where did she come from?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Think. She came here in a meteorite, in the form of a trophy… Is that really all I know about her so far? _Master hand racked his brain, but all his questions just ended up lapsing into other questions that he didn't know the answer to. Giving up eventually, he decided to just wait until he knew more about the mysterious Trophy girl.

_Lightshadow._

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Your critique is always welcome!**


End file.
